


Distinctive Instinct

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot muses about what he's observed. Set just after "The Hot Potato Job".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distinctive Instinct

I don’t know why they keep trying to hide it. I saw the Sophie sized lump under Nate’s covers in San Lorenzo. I smelled the lingering scent of sex and her perfume. I saw her high heels at the foot of the bed, the red soles of her favorite Christian Louboutin’s blatant against the pale carpet. 

And weeks later, coming into Nate’s place to talk about a Job, I saw the black bra, maybe even before Nate did. It was hard as hell not to turn around and watch him squirm to hide it. 

What’s the big deal? They’re fucking.


End file.
